Cross the Divide to War: Volume I: Crossing
by jude4evaa'n'alwayzz
Summary: when the evil king Mallifischmirtz threatens the lives of the elves in Phineas's village, they all have to flee to find master Perrable the dragonpus. But to reach him they have to go north through the ice desert. Will they survive? Read to find out! AU
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi! This is categorized in Phineas and Ferb fan fiction because I borrowed characters and settings from Excaliferb. I do not own whatever I borrowed.**

_**Cross the divide to War**_

**Volume I: crossing**

Prologue

As long as anyone can remember, the land of Gürm has consisted of three parts. Then there is the large southern part, where loads of humans, elves (though they mostly live in the northernmost part of the southern part), dragons, dwarves and platypuses live. Then there is the northern part, which is the home of most monks and masters. Finally, the is the border in between the two, an icy, snow filled desert, in which the human villages can be counted on two hands and temperatures are -30 degrees Celsius.

For a long time, everyone was happy, until ten years ago, when the evil Hepenem Mallifischmirtz attacked and took over the southern side. Every time he cam across an elf village, he killed most of the elves, making a couple slaves. Now there are very few elf villages left, and the northernmost village of Lüfaen is home to the elves by the names of Bufavalous, Baljeetolas, Isabelle, Phineas, Candavere and Ferb-a-lot, who are determined to get to the northern side to master Perrable of the dragonpus race, the only one who can defeat Mallifischmirtz.

Well, that is pretty much it; I caught up to the present, see you in the first chapter!


	2. The talk

**A/N: Hi again! The previous chapter was very short, which is why there's two chapters in one day. Enjoy!**

Chapter one: The talk

It was midnight in the village of Lüfaen, but there were still voices to be heard from one house

Seven elves were sat around a table, six of them arguing, while one of them was sitting calmly.

"There's no point, staying here increases our chances of death, we must flee north." Phineas said.

"There are the other villages to protect us." Baljeetolas replied.

"The elves won't protect us, they'll protect themselves. I agree we should flee." Isabelle stated.

"Fleeing means we will starve and freeze. And we'll need to go through the desert." Ferb-a-lot commented.

"We have enough experience to survive." Bufavalous said.

"And say we do survive, how do we reach the Masters? For that, we will need to go through desert, then across half the north part into the icy capital. How will we get that far without being immortalized in ice? Since we have to travel some hundred kilometers, near a thousand." Hissed Candavere.

The final elf, who looked no more than twenty, stood, and everyone fell silent when the village elder stood; he spoke in his deep, ancient voice, "Why fight? While hunting, we collected animals' fur for exactly this: an emergency where we might suffer months of snow. There are enough trees in between us and the desert to make sleds for the elf villagers and we have enough horses to pull them. Before you comment, the horses will wear extra layers of fur. We have enough firewood, fruit and vegetables to bring with us. We cook on fire, so that will not be a problem. Finally, we have enough hunting experience to get meat even in the icy desert. It is decided, we flee. You cannot persuade me to stay. If we stay, we die. We have enough experience to survive therefore we go, hopeful-"

"But elder Rüzeika," Ferb-a-lot butted in, "our sleds will not be strong enough to take four hundred some elves through the desert."

"But the nomads in the desert, they can care for our horses and we can buy new sleds off of them," replied Rüzeika the elder, "I mean we have loads of gold we don't need. As I was saying, hopefully, we will find master Perrable and he will help us defeat Mallifischmirtz."

When the elder finished, everyone fell deep in thought. Baljeetolas knew he could not persuade him, so he asked, "When do we leave?"

Rüzeika sat down and leant back in his chair, "from tomorrow, everyone has two weeks to take everything that needs to be taken, which I will announce at breakfast tomorrow, load it onto wagons and in twenty days, we meet at the northern side of the village, and we head off."

**Review for an update please!**

**Bye! **


End file.
